


brooklyn baby

by studioghoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky have a kid, Steve says a bad word, they named their daughter after peggy are you crying bc im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are trying to teach their daughter to talk. They don’t exactly fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brooklyn baby

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B trying to get their newborn child to talk. However, it’s a bust and the kid ends up saying nothing coherently. Later that day, Person B accidentally curses in front of the baby, who repeats the obscenity. Person B keeps trying to apologize, but Person A is too busy laughing.
> 
> when I read this prompt it screamed stevebucky au at me so here we are + i saw AOU and i mean c'mon how could i resist

Steve and Bucky have been trying to teach their daughter, Margaret, how to talk for about a week now. Though, they’ve really got nothing to show for it. She says something unintelligible and giggles from her spot on the floor in front of Bucky further proving their point.

Sam tells him to “Be patient, not all kids are fast learners. Damn, Rogers.” during his and Steve’s morning run. Steve sighs and proceeds to lap Sam twice out of spite.

Natasha just laughs at Bucky when he complains to her about it. Then proceeds to tell him “James, I don’t know the first thing about children.” 

And, really, they should have known their friends would be no help.

It's a few days later when it happens though. Bucky's back on the floor of the living room with Maggie while Steve's in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Bucky's trying to get her to talk again when he hears a sudden commotion from the kitchen. He grabs Maggie up from the floor and goes to check on Steve. That's when Steve shouts _the word_. 

"Fuck!" Steve burnt his hand because he wasn't paying attention to the stove, lost in thought. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." He's completely oblivious to the fact that Bucky and Margaret have entered the room until he hears Maggie squeal and say her own little enthusiastic "Fuck!" She's got her arms up and she's grinning. 

Steve looks mortified. And Bucky's no help as he's laughing his ass off.

"Shi-.. I mean.. Crap.. I'm so sorry." Steve looks like he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole. 

Bucky's still laughing at him.

Maggie says it again.

Steve buries his face in his hands.

Captain America and The Winter Soldier's daughter's first word was 'fuck'.

The rest of the team isn't even a little bit surprised.

In fact, they all laugh at Steve, too.


End file.
